


Private

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulcrum goes to the engine room for some alone time, where he encounters Grimlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I did for ironicother

Life aboard the W.A.P. was interesting, to say the least. While Fulcrum was forever grateful that the so-called Scavengers were gracious enough to accept him into their ramshackled little team, he couldn’t help but be bothered by the quirks that some of its members exhibited. Particularly when one shared a room with Misfire, who had a tendency of leaving for long periods of times and then returning at the most inopportune of moments. Namely when Fulcrum’s hand was wrapped around his spike and he was forced to turn away in embarrassment as Misfire snickered at him.

But Fulcrum, like most mechs, was a mech with needs, and if his needs couldn’t be met within his room, then he would have to seek asylum elsewhere. Unfortunately, as he was soon to find, the W.A.P. was not exactly the best place for privacy, so he was hard pressed to find a place. Finally, he managed to stumble upon the engine room, and, while not exactly the most comfortable room around, he decided that it was good enough, as the others rarely came down here.

Inside, it was hot and dark, the engine at the center of the room sputtering and smoking in disrepair. It was a wonder they were even still moving through space with the sorry state of it. Fulcrum, moved around it cautiously, it suddenly occurring to him that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

He sucked in a breath, his vents working overtime in the clouded room. He was already here - might as well as make the best of it.

Condensation was beginning to form on him by the time he managed to find a relatively cool spot toward the back of the room. It was still warm, but not as stifling as the rest of the room. Gulping some of the cooler air gratefully, he sank down to the floor, his legs splayed out in front of him, while his servos sat awkwardly in his lap. Leaning against the wall, he sighed quietly, cycling his optics. The things he had to do just to get some peace and quiet.

Rolling his shoulders to get comfortable, he drummed lightly on his slightly heated interface panel, the armor shifting away after a few pats from his digits. His spike rose from its housing, half-hard, but eager. Leaning his helm back against the wall, he gripped the base of his spike, his optics powering down and he began to stroke himself. 

He shuffled his legs wider as he began to find a rhythm; long, slow strokes, accompanied by a small flick to the head. He was just beginning to lose himself to the pleasure when a noise from in front of him jostled him out of his ecstasy, his hand stilling on his spike, and looking on in trepid horror at who had caught him. A large form came into his line of vision, one far too large and with a definite Dynobot shape to it.

Fulcrum swore silently, clasping his legs together, his servos clasped between his knees. His spike, still standing proudly, strained against his abdomen. He coughed awkwardly. “H-hey there, Grimlock.”

In the darkness, Fulcrum could see the other mech cock his head slightly, the massive tail of his alt mode swinging behind him. He looked like he wanted to play, and, as he stepped closer, Fulcrum scrambled against the wall, pulling his legs closer to himself. 

"Wait, Grimlock," Fulcrum said, panicking as the Dynobot drew ever closer. "I’m not here to play. You need to go."

Grimlock paused, seeming to contemplate his words. Finally, he snorted, drawing himself to his full height. “This Grimlock’s nap room.”

The K-Class shuttered his optics. Of course the other mech would use this room to sleep in. It was warm enough and far away from the others that it would make a fine recharge area for the mech. He huffed.

"Well, Grimlock, I’m busy, so can you nap later," replied Fulcrum with finality, hoping that his tone would brook no argument. He crossed his arms over his chest, uncurling from his slightly bunched position to stare at Grimlock firmly. He hoped his brave act would work.

Grimlock tilted his helm once more, stomping his pede for emphasis. He growled, transforming to his root mode, looming over the smaller mech. “Me Grimlock not leaving. Me Grimlock help.”

Fulcrum sputtered, wide-opticked. He doubted Grimlock was implying what he thought he was implying, did he? Was Grimlock even aware of what Fulcrum was up to actually was? Fulcrum shook his helm, laughing nervously. “I don’t think you could really help me here.”

Snorting, Grimlock shifted closer to Fulcrum, placing his servos on the wall next to Fulcrum’s shoulders, effectively caging the smaller mech in his place. Short, panicky vents began to escape from Fulcrum, the sheer amount of danger he was possibly in now just dawning on him. 

Fulcrum shuddered, the heat in the room becoming unbearable once more, the condensation dripping down his face. Grimlock shifted one servo, bringing it front of Fulcrum. The K-Class flinched, but Grimlock did not strike. Instead, the Dynobot meandered his way down Fulcrum’s frame until he managed to worm his way over Fulcrum’s spike. With a feral growl, Grimlock pushed Fulcrum’s legs away from his body, wrapping his massive servo around Fulcrum’s length and began to pump.

The smaller mech balked, a mixture of horror and arousal fermenting in his processor. This was wrong, this was so wrong. He needed to stop this right now before things got too out of hand. But the more Grimlock moved his servo, the less willing Fulcrum was to move, until he was completely slumped against the wall, his legs wrapped around Grimlock’s hips as the Dynobot kneeled between his legs.

The touches were surprisingly gentle; Grimlock’s grip firm, but not to the point of being painful. Fulcrum found himself rolling into the touches, his helm lolling back as he gave himself up the pleasure. He could care less about how wrong this all was, as long as Grimlock did not stop.

Grimlock’s servo ran up and down the length, skittering over the biolights on each side, and the small ridges hidden underneath. Every other stroke, his thumb flicked against the head and his grip tightened ever so slightly as he worked it back down. Fulcrum moaned, squirming.

Purring, Grimlock reached his other servo around Fulcrum, gripping his aft so that he could grind his panelling against the area. Fulcrum whimpered, the grip and heat from the panel making his valve clench and lubricate. Grimlock thumb pressed against the opening as he circled the base of Fulcrum’s spike, circling the outer rim before exploring the anterior node. Fulcrum bit his lip.

It didn’t take long for Fulcrum to overload, stringy bits of transfluid covering his abdomen and Grimlock’s servo. He gasped through it, his legs tightening around Grimlock, the Dynobot continuing to rut against him, even through his overload. Fulcrum’s cooling fans were a dull roar in his audios, and he could barely make out the sounds of the clicking of an opening interface panel over their noise.

He moaned as he felt the tip of a spike by his valve entrance. Too sated to really fight it, he allowed Grimlock to enter him, knowing that the Dynobot probably wouldn’t stop even if he wanted him to. His valve’s nodes were extra sensitive after the overload, the calipers opening wide for Grimlock’s impressive spike. Fulcrum groaned as Grimlock eased himself in, the bigger mech starting a rapid pace. It seemed that Grimlock was very eager to overload.

Fulcrum lay limp, feeling another overload upon him. The spike rubbed against his nodes just right and Grimlock managed to hit Fulcrum’s ceiling node with surprising accuracy. A part of Fulcrum had to wonder how much experience the Dynobot had in this department.

The super-sensitive lining of his valve made every motion’s pleasure increase by tenfold and it wasn’t long before Fulcrum tumbled into overload once more. The calipers in his valve constricted Grimlock’s spike just enough to encourage overload and, with a roar, Grimlock overloaded, burying himself to the hilt inside Fulcrum until he was completely spent.

They both laid there for a few moments, attempting to get their venting under control. The condensation around them was becoming near unbearable and the combined heat was quickly making things uncomfortable. But neither could find the strength to move at the moment.

Instead they laid together quietly until their strength returned, Fulcrum silently hoping that none of the others would decide to pick right now to burst into the room. 


End file.
